


Is that my bra?

by they_call_me_Mack



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: solangelo parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 20:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/they_call_me_Mack/pseuds/they_call_me_Mack
Summary: This is what happens when Solangelo has a daughter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know... this is so short.

Illisia was the daughter of Nico di Angelo and Will Solace. That being said, sometimes he homelife could get weird. This was one of those times…

Illisia walked into her house to find the strangest thing. Her fathers were sitting on the couch staring at one of her bras on the coffee table. How the bra got there she did not know.

“Is that… Is that my bra?” she asked.

Her fathers hummed in agreement.

Nico then asked, “When did you boobs get so big?”

Weird.

Then her other father went all doctory just then, “She probably gets if from my side of the family. Apollo’s descendants tend to be beach babes, I guess that included boobs.”

“Did you just call me a beach babe?” Illisia asked.

“Shh,” Will said, “We’re trying to figure this out.”

Illisia sighed, “Okay… I’m going over to Drake’s”

Her fathers hummed as she walked off. If it took her leaving out a bra to get to hang out with her boyfriend this late at night then she might just have to do that more often.


End file.
